Deathly Enrage
Deathly Enrage Deathly Enrage is an extremely powerful ability that multiplies a person's power by 10 to over 100 times their current power! It can last a very long time it basically lasts longer if the user is angrier same goes to how much the multiplier is. Deathly Enrage is a very dangerous ability to fight against as the user can constantly get stronger if they get angrier, for example, injuring them or taunting them would increase their power continuously. It's also worth noting that not many people are aware of Deathly Enrage and don't know that it exists, and even fewer people haven't been able to obtain it as it requires a lot of anger a lot more than obtaining Ultra Rage or some kinds of forms. Deathly Enrage also does not strain the user at all unlike abilities like Ultra Rage or Kaioken and can be perfectly stable for the user making the ability a force to reckoned with. It's hinted at by Gymo that Deathly Enrage requires training and mastering to use Deathly Enrage, since Gymo couldn't keep it stable at all. For some reason Geometrians seem to be able to obtain Deathly Enrage easier then other people can. Users * The Outsider The Outsider is so far the only known person to have obtained this ability. Strangely The Outsider had acted as if he had already used Deathly Enrage before and gained it without that much trouble. In fact, The Outsider in NP has mastered Deathly Enrage, so much he can activate it normally, and in LUTK Invasion gained a perfected version of the ability. He had only used Deathly Enrage once against the heroes. * The Insider The Insider never used Deathly Enrage during Season 2, but when he was resurrected by Raizo. During that fight he used Deathly Enrage against the heroes for the first time. It's also worth noting he did gain Deathly Enrage in NP, and other non-canon stories such as LUTK Invasion. * Gymo It's been shown that Gymo knows how to use Deathly Enrage, but he fails to master it and fails on keeping the power up stable to handle the heroes. The power increase for this form isn't even a multiplier, and is only a percentage increase. This shows how flawed an unmastered Deathly Enrage is, and it was because of this that led to Gymo's death. * Concordea Even if the story she had gained Deathly Enrage in is not canon. It's still worth noting that she does have potential on gaining Deathly Enrage. However, it's unknown if she had used Deathly Enrage before though. It was shown in LUTK Invasion that Concordea was also shown to have Deathly Enrage. Possible Users * The Neutral-Sider/The Exerter Since The Outsider gained Deathly Enrage pretty easily. The fusion can as well, however it was never shown obtaining it. Although just like The Insider it was shown gaining the form in NP and LUTK Invasion. Where he even gained an upgraded version of Deathly Enrage. Gallery Category:Abilities